


For Once in My Life

by jonsasnow



Series: Finnrey One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn x Rey, Finnrey, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey are journeying down two separate paths following their return from Starkiller Base but even with a new life ahead of them, neither can truly be happy without the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once in My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Finnrey Secret Santa on tumblr :)
> 
> The song at the top is 'For Once in My Life' by Stevie Wonder.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think so please leave review if you can. Otherwise, thank you for reading as always! 
> 
> (possibility of a sequel one shot with them reuniting)

_For once in my life I have someone who needs me_  
Someone I've needed so long  
For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I'll be strong

-

The months had hardly passed since Finn had been a loyal cadet to the First Order but even in the short span of time, everything in his world had already turned itself upside down. He had friends, not merely fellow soldiers in arms, but Finn had actual friends who cared about him. They greeted him and wanted to know how he was whenever he walked past them. He even found in Poe a brother. A bond as strong as theirs should have taken years to cultivate but both men having never grown up with siblings had quickly taken to each other. Fate and necessity had introduced them but friendship had bound them. 

Finn was indebted to Poe on more than one occasion but such was their bond that neither felt an obligation towards the other. Their friendship was seamless. Finn saved Poe. Poe saved Finn. And so the circle continued as Finn found himself fighting for the Resistance. 

Ah, the Resistance... That was something Finn had never imagined for himself in a million years. Bred from birth to hate and fight them, he somehow discovered a purpose - _a home_  - within the walls of the Resistance. Even General Leia had become a mentor of sorts to Finn. At first, their interactions had been confined to intel that only Finn could provide on the First Order but eventually, through a shared grief, they began to talk outside of the control room. Leia would share stories of Solo and Finn would reciprocate by adding anecdotes of the man she had loved and lost so many times. 

All in all, life for Finn was fulfilling. He had friends, a home, a brother and a mentor. Everything was as it should be and Finn should be happy. 

Except he wasn’t. Not always. 

Because not a single day passed that Finn didn’t think about her. Every experience - every single milestone - in his life, Finn thought of her. He wanted to share it with her. He wanted to end every single day of his life with her, just the two of them talking about what they did that day and laughing about the crazy things they were both seeing now. It wasn’t the same with Poe. Or General Leia. 

What relationships he had built with them fell short to the connection he had with Rey. What chance did either Poe or General Leia have against kismet? That was Rey. She was his destiny, and in retrospect, Finn probably knew this was true from the very start. Saving Poe had led him back to Jakku to BB8 and to her. It had all been mapped out for them, but now she was gone. Finn had no way of reaching her and he felt lost. 

Finn may have found a new reason for fighting - a new calling in his life - but Rey was always going to be _the reason_. To live a life without that was like a soldier living without his weapon. Purposeless. 

-

Luke Skywalker was everything Rey had imagined him to be. He was powerful, wise and there were whole galaxies alight in his eyes. She could spend a lifetime with him and never learn enough of what he knew. He was every bit the hero that the legends had made him out to be and she devoured everything he imparted on her. The whole experience had been one that Rey could never have imagined for herself but it was everything she had ever hoped.

Except Master Luke sensed hesitation in her. He suspected she had lingering doubts about her chosen path or that a part of her was still determined to go back to Jakku. 

That was not the reason. The reason for her hesitation had very little to do with her past in Jakku, and despite Master Luke’s suspicions, it was not doubt that he sensed in her. It was longing. 

Rey missed Finn. 

She missed his insistent talking and his wildly absurd habit of trying to protect her when she was more than capable of handling herself but most importantly, Rey missed their friendship. She grew up mostly alone with no real lasting relationship with anyone. Finn was the first person Rey had ever met who wanted to be around her, who wanted to know if she was okay and who came back for her. Finn was the first person Rey had ever really cared about. 

At some point in the fourteen years Rey had spent in Jakku by herself, she had become as desolate as the desert planet. Solitary and hardened by the climate of her surroundings, Rey became driven only by self-preservation and a dying hope that her family would come back for her. When thrust into this war, Rey found herself not only with people she cared about but a family she had never thought was possible in Han, Chewie and Finn, but Finn had always been different. From the very start, Rey had seen Finn as a hero of the Resistance but even as the lie had come to light, she still continued to see him as a hero, just not of the Resistance. He was her hero, not one of legends or one of a war she had barely known about. He was _hers._

And now Rey was without him and she didn’t know how much longer she could stand being so far away from Finn, but she had to persevere. Rey’s training was more than just about fulfilling her destiny. It was about righting the wrongs that the First Order had committed on the galaxy, on Han and General Leia, on Master Luke, on the people of Jakku, and on Finn. 

Rey was going to fight for him and soon she would see him again. She had promised him that and Rey never broke a promise.


End file.
